kidsincorporatedfandomcom-20200213-history
A Pain in the Neck
A Pain in the Neck is the 7th episode of Season 2 of Kids Incorporated and 33rd episode overall. In this episode, Gloria has her tonsils removed. Plot Summary The episode begins with Riley opening with a card trick (with Wendy doubling as an assistant), and the crowd picked the jack of hearts...which somehow wound up on the back of Riley's shirt. He then introduces the opening song ("Thunder Road"). However, Gloria has to leave after the song to get her tonsils removed, and attempts to cheer the others up. They then discuss how brave Gloria was in not showing any signs of fear before returning to the stage for the next number ("Jailhouse Rock") Later, Ryan, Kid and Renee are playing basketball out back (with Renee protesting a blatant travel by the Kid); the Kid then comes to the conclusion that Gloria was being held prisoner and they should break her out. Stranger still is that the others think this is a good idea. That night, Gloria finishes calling her dad ("Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid"). However, this is followed by the others arriving to spring Gloria. Gloria wasn't fooled, and then explains the reason she went to the hospital for the procedure (a preemptive strike; as Gloria had been dealing with a sore throat that wouldn't heal and feared possible vocal damage that would force her to quit Kids Incorporated); and throws in the typical perks mentioned (such as lots of ice cream) prior to "That's What Friends Are For". The kids then ask a series of questions after the procedure that Gloria was unable to verbally answer. A few days later, Gloria returns to the P*lace; mentioning she felt terrific ("Wait 'til you hear my G above high C") and admits that she didn't want to let on that she was afraid of the procedure, leading to Ryan sticking his foot in his mouth by commenting "For a girl, you've got guts". This sets up the finale ("Walking on Sunshine"). Kid Cast * Marta "Martika" Marrero - Gloria (credited as Martika Marrero) * Ryan Lambert - Ryan * Rahsaan Patterson - Kid * Renee Sandstrom (credited as Renee Sands) - Renee * Stacy Ferguson - Stacy Adult Cast * Moosie Drier - Riley Dancers * Wendy Brainard * Darren Lee * Mario Lopez * Gina Marie Vinaccia * Andrea Paige Wilson Songs * "Thunder Road" (Bruce Springsteen cover; lead vocals by Gloria) * "Jailhouse Rock" (Elvis Presley cover; lead vocals by Stacy) * "Some Things Are Better Left Unsaid" (Hall & Oates cover; lead vocals by Gloria) * "That's What Friends Are For ('85)" (Kids Incorporated original; lead vocals by Renee & Stacy) * "Walking on Sunshine" (Katrina & the Waves cover; lead vocals by Gloria) Trivia *The song "That's What Friends Are For" is an original song not to be confused with the song originally recorded by Rod Stewart and later remade by Dionne Warwick, Gladys Knight, Elton John & Stevie Wonder (as "Dionne and Friends") in 1985 (and which Kids Incorporated would cover in the following season's "Riley Gets Stung" episode). *The reference to hitting a G in high C would put Gloria in the soprano vocal range *"Walking on Sunshine" would later be used in the 1986 episode "Stacy and the Clown"; this time with vocals by Stacy Ferguson. *Ryan and Kid didn't sing in this episode. Category:List of Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:List of Season 2 Episodes of Kids Incorporated Category:Episodes that Ryan didn't sing Category:Episodes that Kid didn't sing